


Accsidental Confession

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John's best friend is his roommate the two of them are hanging out and listening to Dave's music on his laptop.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Accsidental Confession

John sways his head back and forth, Dave introduces him to something new on his headphones. Johns actually kinda liking the beat. Then one of Dave's originals starts...

_**"Bitch, I go hard on a motherfucker like Egbert goes down on gushers."** _

_**"I'll go down on that Egbert like I go hard on those guys that fuck mothers."** _

John starts laughing. Dave turns hides his face in his hoodie.

John smiles up at Dave and tells him, "well? Are you gonna do it or was that just talk?"

Dave starts screaming into his sleeves. John asks with a smile,

“I’m waiting.”


End file.
